The Family of Ahsoka Tano: Book 3: The Rise of Vader
by Dalek Crusher
Summary: An AU retelling of The Empire Strikes Back. 5 years have past since she destroyed the Empire's super weapon the Death Star, Kalifa Tano begins her Jedi Training on the mysterious planet of Dagobah. Meanwhile shocking and devastating Secrets are about to be revealed as Ahsoka Tano reunites with Darth Vader and enters into a conflict that will change Kalifa's life forever...
1. Prologue: The Rise of Vader

THE FAMILY OF AHSOKA TANO

BOOK 3: THE RISE OF VADER

IT HAS BEEN 5 YEARS SINCE KALIFA TANO SAVED THE REBEL ALLIANCE FROM TOTAL DESTRUCTION BY THE EMPIRE'S DREADED SUPER WEAPON: THE DEATH STAR. BUT THE EMPIRE'S REIGN OF TERROR IS FAR FROM OVER, THE REBELS HAVE BEEN CHASED ALL ACROSS THE GALAXY FROM THEIR SECRET BASE ON YAVIN IV.

NOW LED BY KALIFA, THE REBELS HAVE FOUND A NEW SECRET BASE ON THE ICE PLANET: HOTH, BUT NOT ALL IS SAFE AS THE SITH LORD DARTH VADER IS ON KALIFA'S TRAIL, OBSESSED WITH FINDING HIS DAUGHTER LORD VADER SENDS IMPERIAL PROBES DOWN TO THE PLANET HOTH WITH DARK INTENTIONS FOR THE YOUNG TOGRUTA.

MEANWHILE AHSOKA TANO HOPES TO TRAIN KALIFA IN THE WAYS OF THE JEDI BUT IT WILL PROVE MORE THAN DIFFICULT IN THE DARK AND DANGEROUS TIMES THAT NOW LIE AHEAD….

* * *

Prologue: THE RISE OF VADER

* * *

On the Star Destroyer: The Eclipse, deep in the communications chamber, the Emperor's most fearsome ally sat quietly and calmly. Thoughts dwelling on the same person he had been thinking about for the past five years. The young rebel who destroyed the Empire's super weapon: The Death Star. Vader had sensed something that day. The young pilot whomever she was had a great potential.

She like him was Force Sensitive and could if easily manipulated be a great ally. However there was a complication in this matter, this young rebel, Vader saw was his daughter: Kalifa Tano, and if his theory was correct, Kalifa was going to impossible to get near to, as she was in fact closely guarded by his wife: Ahsoka Tano a relic from his past as Alex a former Jedi. After the Death Star's destruction Vader had planned to reunite his family and secretly overthrow his Master: Emperor Palpatine, leaving them to rule the galaxy together.

But the more that Vader thought about this plan he knew that it would be a colossal failer, why did he know this? Well the fact was that's he tried to manipulate his wife twice into joining him and both times she refused the temptation, the second time that Ahsoka refused had all but convinced Vader that Ahsoka Tano was nothing more than an enemy. An enemy that he now had to take care of if he ever had the chance. Just like he took care of Anakin Skywalker, his former Jedi Master. Ahsoka Tano would die by Vader's hand.

That was certain as Ahsoka was the last living thing he connected to a past that he hadn't forgotten, he couldn't have that now. Suddenly the alarms sounded, breaking Vader out of his train of thought, this was indeed surprising as a voice from the intercom said, "Lord Vader, your presence is needed at the bridge, we think we have found something."

Interesting, so Admiral Ozzel may have just saved his own neck, Vader thought as he made his was to the bridge of the Eclipse, as he knew the inside of his personal Star Destroyer like the back of his hand, he could easily find his way around it and in such reached new his destination in only ten minutes. As he made his was to the main command centre, imperial officers and Stormtroopers bowed.

Ozzel, accompanied by his second in-command Piet approached Vader and showed him a screen that showed various images of the planet below. Vader was unimpressed by these images and directed his attention to the incompetent Admiral, "you brought me here to look at a slideshow?"

The Admiral looked nervous but nevertheless spoke with ease, "we believe that we have found the Rebels second base of operations." This peaked Vader's interest slightly as he hadn't infact been searching for the Rebel's base ever since their evacuation of Yavin IV. The screen then switched to the images of a power generator which indicated that signs of life, more than Hoth's own creatures inhabited the planet, "what do you wish us to do Lord Vader?"

For five seconds Vader said nothing until "send probes down to the planet at once, I can't make a move against the Rebels without gathering more data." As Admiral Ozzel followed his orders, Vader began forming a thought in his head, what if Ozzel was right for once? And this was the second secret Rebel Base? Could they be down there? Could Ahsoka and Kalifa be down there right now? Breaking his train of thought Vader caught the nervousness of the officers around him and smiled as he began forming a new plan in his mind. A plan that would surely bring the downfall of both Ahsoka Tano and her daughter at the same time...


	2. Ahsoka's Vision

Chapter 1: Ahsoka's Vision

* * *

Darkness, she was in a dark room with almost no light. The only light that came from the area was from the smoke that enveloped the Carbon Freezing chambers of the planet Bespin. The image was engraved into Ahsoka's mind like a nightmare that wouldn't go away. In fact you could pretty much describe her vision like this. It happened almost every night now. Since the destruction of the first Death Star. Ahsoka Tano had been having these dreams. These visions.

Not to her surprise the room she was in quickly changed to the nearest chamber, she saw a flash of Green light this time. To bright to come from any nearby light source. This was a Lightsaber's light. She recognised the familair humming as it clashed furiously with a red one. The all too familiar Lightsaber of her former husband. Darth Vader.

The green Lightsaber in question though wasn't hers. She wasn't wielding the weapon anymore, but rather the figure in front of her. Ahsoka remembered this part of the duel clearly. She had just dropped her Lightsaber's and someone had retrieved them. This person was none other than her own daughter: Kalifa Tano. Which was weird as Ahsoka hadn't even begun to train her yet. And yet there she was. There was no denying that it was Kalifa. Tall and slim, dressed in rebel colours of orange and white. Fighting with her father. All though it was clear she was loosing.

This was noticeable as Ahsoka saw that every time Kalifa thought she had the advantage, the more experienced Vader had the upper hand. Ahsoka knew this part of the dream all too well. This last attempt that Kalifa took didn't bode well for her. Ahsoka tried not to watch as Vader bested Kalifa's strike and sliced off his own daughter's hand.

With an ear splitting scream, Kalifa sank to the ground as Vader raised the Lightsaber, and Ahsoka awoke. She could still hear the screaming in her ears as if the event was still going on. But it measly turned out to be the roar of an Snowspeader as it set off to explore the icy world of Hoth.

Dazed and Drearily Ahsoka got of bed and went to the mirror, examining her state. Shenthen rubbed her eyes together as she put on her clothes and snuck into Kalifa's bedroom. Which as always was empty. Knowing her daughter, Ahsoka figured that Kalifa was with Rogue Squadron exploring the vast snowy landscape. Using this oppertunity Ahsoka quirkily gathered Kalifa's things that she had left behind and began to do a little digging of her own.

"Ahsoka," a hushed voiced said to which Ahsoka jumped and turned round, there was no one in the room, but there was a powerful presence and she could have sworn that the voice she heard was that of the deceased Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. Luke and Leia's father who had died on the Death Star in a fierce battle with Darth Vader. Much like the one Ahsoka had to witness in her vision with Kalifa.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka said softly, but there was no answer. This she knew was pointless. All these years spent in hiding and protecting her daughter must have weakened her connection with The Force. Speaking of the Force, Ahsoka couldn't help but sense another object of the past. Her former Lightsaber's, which she had handed down to Kalifa as an heirloom. "Weird," Ahsoka said voicing her thoughts outloud.

These were the same Lightsaber's that she had seen in her vision, the same ones that she had used during her time as a Jedi, a peacekeeper of the Old Republic. Out of vague curiosity Ahsoka reached her hand out and picked up the ancient weapons. It was here that she could feel a very powerful energy flowing through her, it was as if by simply holding the Lightsaber's again had given her a stronger connection to the Force.

After a while Ahsoka put the weapons back in the box and set the box down on Kalifa's desk. "Your time is over," Ahsoka heard herself say, "it's her turn now, and whether you like it or not. It's her destiny." Destiny or not Ahsoka figured that that time was coming. And a shocking truth was going to be revealed sooner rather than later...


	3. Kalifa's Exploration

Chapter 2: Kalifa's Exploration

* * *

Amongst the clamour of Rebels going about their daily lives, Kalifa Tano watched in amazement as the white coloured Snowspeeders roared past her, she would soon be joining the rest of Rogue Squadron in an attempt to find an imperial probe which had been spotted moments earlier by Han Solo on his exploration of the snowy surface. As she waited for her signal, Kalifa thought about the many things she had endured to get here.

Kalifa was a Togruta from the planet Tatooine, she was seventeen years old, she was the daughter of Ahsoka Tano and now a commanding officer of the Rebel Rebel alliance. Being a part of the Rebel Alliance had been a dream of hers for quite some time, though her mother would never alllow it. Then came her 16th birthday and the day her whole life changed for the better. Little did Kalifa know, in the months to come that her whole life would change yet again. She was 21 years old now, the youngest pilot in the history of the Rebellion, and it was she who destroyed the Empire's dreaded battle station: The Death Star.

Looking back on that now she was grateful to have survived that ordeal as she wouldn't have lived to see what came next. And whilst Kalifa missed flying her X-wing, piloting a Snowspeeder with her best friend Luke Skywalker was the next best thing. Though Kalifa knew she wouldn't be using this Snowspeeder for the full trip, Hoth's landscape wasn't made for that type of travel. Kalifa could use this opportunity to talk about more personal matters.

Matters like being trained as a Jedi Knight, which Ahsoka had talked about for months now but was never unable to fulfil her promise. "Are you ready?" A male voice said from behind. Suddenly Kalifa jumped and turned round to find Luke standing next to the speeder. Dressed like she was in uniform, it was remarkable how much he had changed since the death of his father. Luke and Kalifa had been best friends their whole lives and their relationship was suddenly turning into something more.

Kalifa quickly gathered her thoughts and prepared to enter the speeder, "Was that the signal?" She asked and then sighed "sorry I kinda spaced out there for a second." At this Luke chuckled and Kalifa wondered what was so funny. "Never mind," Kalifa said putting her Rebel helmet on, "if we're gonna meet Han before he leaves, I need to keep a clear head."

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Luke pointed out, "spacing out. Are you sure you're Okay?" Luke was right aboitnthat, since the destruction of the Death Star, Kalifa had never been the same. Which was actually ironic. After leaving that dread battle station behind she had hoped never to think of it again. But there was something else drawing her, someone else. She saw the figure in her nightmares every night and wondered if that meant something. She had only one encounter with Darth Vader and yet that encounter left her chilled to the bone.

The way he stared at her haunted her dreams and she couldn't sleep anymore. "It's probably nothing." Kalifa lied, she hated herself for lying to her best friend. But lying was something she was best at. If that was a good thing. Kalifa didn't want to concern Luke with the worry that she was having nightmares about Darth Vader. The man who had killed Luke and her father for what seemed like decades ago. Anakin's death was something Kalifa never really got through after all the man had been like a mentor to her.

It must've been really worse for Luke though and his sister Leia who were already training to become Jedi themselves. As the speeder roared to life Kalifa blocked these thoughts from her mind. She had to get to the rendezvous point. There was no point in worrying about someone who was probably very far away. The Empire hadn't discovered this base yet. And Kalifa was counting on that.

"Allright," Luke said uncertain that Kalifa had told him the truth. He then did his best to keep silent as they flew the rest of their way to the rendezvous point. Where Han was certain to be waiting for them. The trip remained a silent one for a long while, and Kalifa was disappointed that she didn't get to talk about what she wanted. But respected Luke's decision not to press forward for further information.

Suddenly the landscape widened as the Snowy landscape of the planets surface began to change into a more metallic man made one. "I think we're here." Luke said in a nervous voice. No kidding, Kalifa thought, this place looked like it was a good place to ,set. It was by the main generators that powered the main base. This was the spot in which the Imperial probe droid had been spotted. Han was sure to be close by.

And she was right, dressed in a blue hooded jacket and black trousers, Kalifa saw her friend Han Solo with his best friend, the Wookie Chewbacca walking towards the Snowspeeder. Like most of her friends in the alliance, Han had come from a rough background, most of which Kalifa didn't know, but when she first met the smuggler, she knew that he was involved in some type of debt with the crime lord Jabba The Hutt.

Kalifa didn't know the full details of the debt to which she was grateful. She had first learned of it when she and her fellow Rebels had encountered a bounty hunter named Boba Fett on some distant backwater planet. Fett was there to claim the bounty on Han which was placed on her friend's head by Jabba. Growing up on Tatooine, Kalifa knew never to get involved with the Hutts. They were the galaxies biggest gangsters.

When the hatch of the speeder opened, Kalifa and Luke exited the vehicle to which Han greeted them by saying, "got anything flashier?" When Han asked this Kalifa was stunned but smiled all the same, like all pilots Han revered his own ship, The Millennium Falcon, which was the Rebels flagship. But it was Han's true best friend, if he had any thing like that. Han smiled at Kalifa and shook her hand. "Good to see you again kid."

Kalifa let go of Han's hand and said disgruntled, "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Sure you are," Han chuckled, "anyway, back to the mission. I'm sure you know what it is?" Kalifa and Luke nodded pulling out their data packets from their pockets, to which Han took them, "good, that's good. But in any case I'll repeat it just in case any of you weren't paying attention." For some reason Han seemed oddly disgruntled. Kalifa chose to ignore it, "a signal was received close to that location." He pointed across the ridge, "There's been no official statement, but goldenrod claims it's an Imperial probe droid. Probably scanning for our base. You two are to explore that region for the droid. Using Tauntauns. If that droid is Imperial which is probably is. Destroy it as quickly as you can, we don't want the Empire finding our base. You got that?"

Kalifa and Luke nodded getting on their individual Tauntaun, the creatures were native to the planet of Hoth and were easy to manoeuvre through the snowy landscape. "Good luck!" Han called as he and Chewie boarded Luke and Kalifa's Snowspeeder "And watch out for Wampa's those things are nasty." The door to the Snowspeeder shut as Kalifa and Luke watched the vehicle retreat back to the Rebel Base leaving the two friends alone.

"Shall we split up?" Luke asked her, splitting up did seem like the most obvious choice, but Kalifa wasn't listening, she was staring off into the distance again, something was calling out to her, but she didn't know what. "Kalifa," Luke said snapping her out of her thoughts. "I said, shall we split up, I think we could cover more ground that way."

"Sure," Kalifa said not fully aware of her actions. And with that the two parted ways, exploring different parts of the planet, looking for what? Kalifa had absolutely no idea...


	4. Kalifa Goes Missing

Chapter 3: Kalifa Goes Missing

* * *

"Kalifa." Hours of exploring the same area was driving Kalifa into near exhaustion, there was no sign of any Imperial probes or any Imperials for that matter, maybe Vader had grown tired of looking for them and had taken the day off? A likely thought but no, for as long as she lived Darth Vader would never stop hunting her. Or Ahsoka, that was a scary thought. And after Kalifa had watched Vader slaughter her old master, Anakin Skywalker. The thought of facing him. Anakin's killer.

She just couldn't wait. "Kalifa," the voice of Luke, it sounded like static due to the Snow storm that Hoth was currently experiencing. Definitely not a wise idea to bring Tauntauns. Kalifa wished for her speeder. But this storm would mess up the system so badly. So Kalifa and Luke opened for the best case scenario. Using Tauntans. "There seems to be a meteor shower, no less then three parsecs."

Kalifa spotted it. If the Empire were to hide anything. It would certainly be well disguised in something like a meteor shower. Kalifa then took out her bio scanner goggles. And zoomed in closer to the shower. Concealed within the rocks, was a smalls droid. Not you're normal R2 unit or Protocol droid. This was an imperial probe droid. 3PO had been right. And Han was wise to call them out here.

Ever since the battle of Yavin, the Rebels had had close calls with the Empire, Kalifa had had many encounters with these small recon droids. They looked innocent enough. But they sure packed some mean fire power. "This storms getting worse." Luke said, his voice now becoming even more unclear. Due to the weather. "Should we head back?"

Kalifa put her goggles away, and answered Luke, "You do that if you want." Being a Togruta, Kalifa could survive the harsher climates. "I'm gonna check out that shower." She smiled at this next part. "Trashing Imperial probe droids is my favourite thing." She heard what she thought was laughter, but the static on the coms made it unclear.

"Okay." Luke said. "I'm going to head back, just." His voice stopped and became nervous. "Just be careful, I hear a lot of Wampas roam these parts." Wampas were dangerous and constantly roamed Hoth. They consistently made things difficulty for the inhabitants of Echo Base, so much so that the base had sought of built a small collection of Guard Wampas. Sometimes while she slept Kalifa could hear the distant roars and always ignored them.

"Don't worry," Kalifa reassuring both Luke and herself, "I'll be fine." She then looked around nervously and then whispered. "When you get back to Echo Base, tell Mom I said Hi." At this Luke laughed, at least Kalifa assumed that Luke was laughing. The static on her comlink now was so heavy that she could barely make out anything.

"Kalifa," an eerie voice whispered, Kalifa thought she heard it anyway. It must have been the wind as the voice sounded exactly like that of Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker. But that couldn't be true. Anakin was dead, Kalifa saw it happen, she stood right there, on the Death Star, paralysed with fear as she watched Vader kill one of her best friends. She figured it must have been a trick of the wind or something.

The pressure getting to her. That happened quite a lot. Since Anakin's death, Ahsoka was the only survivor of Order 66, which made her a big target. With Kalifa a full fledged member of the Rebellion, and soon to be Jedi Knight a lot was riding on her, the hopes of millions. The Empire needed to be stopped. Kalifa hoped that she was just the right person for the job.

"Come on, girl." She said to her Tauntaun, she zoomed in with her binoculars and urged her Tauntaun to go towards the Probe Droid's location. With the snow storm it took at least 30 minutes. She then slid off the Tauntan and walked towards the fire. She examined the meteor and closed her eyes, sensing for the Droid. Just as Anakin had taught her.

She used the Force to locate the Droid. When she did she smiled and dove out of the way, the shot narrowly missed her and made a huge explosion in the snow. Damn, that had almost hit her. "Okay," Kalifa said softly so that the droid wouldn't hear her, she reached slowly for her side and grabbed a blaster.

She again used the Force to find the droid's location, as it was preparing it's next round. Kalifa prayed for a good aim. The tiny droid moved a little bit closer, "Just a little closer." She whispered, the droid moved perfectly in place. "Gotcha." Kalifa said smiling, she then pulled the trigger and fired the blaster.

BANG! The droid exploded in a huge ball of fire, just as Kalifa emerged from the smoke. "Yes!" Kalifa exclaimed, she looked at her Tauntaun and smiled, "Well, I think all in all, we can say, mission accomplished." She climped back onto the animal and urged it back to Echo Base.

The Tauntaun wouldn't budge. "That's odd." Kalifa whispered to no one in particular. She tried urging the Tauntaun again, but nothing, instead the animal just screached and growled in protest. "Whoa!" Kalifa said nervously as the Tauntaun started lurching back and forth. "What's the matter, girl?" She tried to the calm the Tauntaun down, but even that didn't work. Suddenly Kalifa was thrown off the animal, as the Tauntaun collapsed on the snowy ground. Dead by the cold weather.

"Oh, no." Kalifa gasped as she suddenly realised that she had no way back to Echo Base. She rushed over to the Tauntaun and examined it. Yep it was definitely dead. When she finished examining the creature, she wondered if she should contact Luke at Echo Base. But her comlink was dead. She was just about to reach for her comlink when she heard an all too familiar roar.

Kalifa turned round, but was too late, as the giant white figure of a Wampa appeared and knocked her out with a swipe of it's hand. The creature's massive claw swiped on Kalifa's face, to which she was knocked unconscious. Fresh scars appeared there as the monster dragged the Togruta girl to it's lair...


	5. Echo Base

Chapter 4: Echo Base

* * *

When Luke arrived back at Echo Base without Kalifa, Ahsoka suddenly began to get worried. She had felt a disturbance in the Force, moments earlier. She put that to the back of her mind and thought that it was her newfound paranoia. Luke greeted her and explained that Kalifa was having fun looking for the probe droid. "I'm sure she's fine." Luke said with the utmost sincerity. "You know Kali."

"Yes," Ahsoka said a little disgruntled. Kalifa could be reckless sometimes. Gets it from her father, Ahsoka supposed. Okay that hurt just a little. Even thinking about Vader brought a twinge of sadness. "I do. She's my daughter." She smiled at Luke and then walked away. It was at that split second that she decided to go and see Han.

Ahsoka had no idea why she thought of this, but that seemed like a good idea. She was desperate for some information. Most of all she wanted to track the Empire's progress. The various corridors of the base were sometimes hard to navigate. What with them all looking practically the same. But luckily for Ahsoka she knew where Han would be. He was always there. And Ahsoka was right. She found Han and the Wookie: Chewbacca or Chewie. Repairing the Corellian YT 1300 freighter, the Millennium Falcon. A ship which Han claimed to be the fastest in the galaxy.

The Mellennium Falcon according to Han was famous for doing the Kessel Run in less than Twelve parsecs. Ahsoka figured at that bit of information that he was lying or at least exaggerating. No ship could be that fast. Could it? She saw that Han was having an argument with what looked like Leia.

Those two had been spending an awful lot of time together lately. Just like Kalifa and Luke had. Ahsoka smiled to hereself because this was needed in times like this. It also reminded her of the good old days. Before the dark times. Before Alex became Darth Vader. The argument however did not look good. Leia looked angry as she stormed away from the Falcon. "I would sooner kiss a Wookie!" She yelled at Han who yelled back.

"I can arrange that!"

Leia stormed off in a huff, barely acknowledging Ahsoka as she walked past her. Ahsoka knew what was going through Leia's mind. Anakin's death had clearly affected her the most. "Hey!" Ahsoka said as she walked closer to the Falcon. Han and Chewie weee sitting on the domed roof, doing repair work. "Need any help?"

"Nah, we got this." Han said he then looked at Chewie who shrugged. "The kid back yet?" By kid, Han was referring to Kalifa, this was Han's favourite nickname for her. When Kalifa first met Han to rescue Ahsoka, their relationship had gotten off to a rocky start. But now it's like they were best of friends. Although Ahsoka disapproved of the friendship as Han was a well known smuggler and scoundrel, she was glad that Kalifa was making friends.

"Not yet." Ahsoka replied. "Luke just got back though, he's sure that Kalifa's fine." Ahsoka sighed, "I don't know though, I sensed a disturbance earlier. Could be nothing."

"The kid's a fighter." Han said with a smile. He then set his goggles down and came down the ladder. "She's tougher than she looks." Han looked back at his ship and said quietly "I sure am gonna miss her." Ahsoka looked at Han curiously, she knew that Han was in debt to a Hutt gangster, Jabba and if Han didn't pay back the money. Jabba would put a price on Han's head so that he wouldn't be able to go near any system.

It was then Ahsoka figured things out, she could sense erratic thoughts in Han's mind. Thoughts of Leia, Kalifa, should he leave or should he not? "You're leaving?"

"How did you know?"

"I sensed it."

Han shrugged. When he first met Kalifa he didn't believe any of this Force mumbo jumbo. Light side, Dark Side. Jedi, Sith. But ever since the Death Star adventure. Han just decided to go with the flow. "Sure, sure." Han smiled winking slightly. "That little encounter on Ord Mantel, spooked me."

"Is that what you and Leia were arguing about?"

Han nodded, but he looked distant as if remembering something else. "If I don't pay my debt to Jabba there will be hell to pay."

Ahsoka could understand that much, during the Clone Wars she had only one encounter with Jabba the Hutt, and that was an experience that she would like not to be repeated again. "It's just," she sighed, "I don't want you to leave. You've been such great friends with my daughter and I'd think she'd really miss you." She smiled at Han who looked nervous, "Also you're a great pilot, you could give Kalifa a run for her money. And a great fighter. The Rebellion could use you."

"You're sweet." Han said and Ahsoka could tell that he genuinely meant it. "Ahsoka, honey I wish I could stay. I really do." Ahsoka knew what was coming next. "But fighting the Empire. Fighting Vader that's more your sought of thing." Han chuckled.

Ahsoka was just about to speak her opinion, and was briefly considering telling Han the truth about Vader, but she was quickly interrupted by the sound of a very familiar, and very annoying Protocol droid. "Between you and me," C-3PO said as the golden droid came into view with his Astromech counter part, R2-D2. "I have a bad feeling about them closing the doors. Not even Mistress Kalifa has made it back yet. She's been gone for quite some time. I think she might be in considerable danger."

Ahsoka's ears perked up on that part. A dangerous snow storm was heading their way. The rebels were about to close the base doors. If they did that, Kalifa would be trapped out there. Alone. "Ah," C-3PO said when he saw Ahsoka. "Mistress Ahsoka, I trust you are well?"

Ahsoka didn't really respond to 3PO's question, instead she was more focused on the fact that Kalifa hadn't come back. "Hey!" Han snapped 3PO. "Goldenrod, say that last sentence again please."

"Oh." C-3PO said looking at Ahsoka, he then looked towards R2 for reassurance. R2 let out a few concerned beeps. "I don't know if I should."

"The thing about the doors closing."

"Oh yes, well by my calculations." There was a thunderous sound that echoed throughout the base, which gave Ahsoka the chills, if that meant what she thought. Then, Kalifa was trapped. They wouldn't send out search parties until the morning. "Yes," 3PO said once the base doors shut. "That."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ahsoka muttered softly to herself. She then prayed against all odds for Kalifa's safety, and hoped that her daughter would make it back...


	6. Kalifa Escapes

Chapter 5: Kalifa Escapes

* * *

When Kalifa awoke from unconsciousness, she found herself hanging upside down. Stuck in the Wampa's icy lair. How could she tell this? The lair was freezing cold, and when she tried to free herself she discovered that she was upside down as her red hair was dangling towards the ground making things impossible to see. Kalifa also saw that she wasn't in good shape. She tasted blood in her mouth, from the scars that the beast had left.

Most importantly, her mother's Lightsabers, which now belonged to Kalifa were stuck in the ground. Far away from her. Where she couldn't reach. Not without a last minute use of the Force. However the Togruta female felt like she had the energy drained from her. She also heard the roar of the Wampa as it munched on some sought of creature native to Hoth.

Kalifa figured out that she was next on the menu and had to think of a way out of this mess. "Use the Force." A voice said in her head. Kalifa was too weak to speak. But the voice sounded a lot like Anakin more and more. Quickly she looked around for the giant Wampa, yep still eating it's meal. How dumb was that thing? No wonder it was easy enough to stash a whole bunch of these things back at Echo Base.

She desperately tried to get out of her entrapment, but to no avail. The Wampa looked like it was almost finished with it's meal. Not much time. It was at that point that Kalifa chose what to do. Stay here and be eaten? Or use the Force and free herself. She picked the latter option. "Okay." Kalifa said as silently as she could without alerting the beast. She closed her eyes and pretended to play dead.

Slowly but surely she reached out with her mind. Calling the Lightsaber's to her. Just as Anakin had taught her. She thought she heard the weapons rattle as they tried to free themselves. And Kalifa let out a silent sigh of relief. But from the sound of things it sounded like the Wampa had heard. And was now marching it's way towards Kalifa.

Okay that was it. No time like the presents. Kalifa let go of all other distractions and used the force. The Lightsabers flew out escaping their entrapment. They flew straight into Kalifa's hands, she smiled giddily and opened her eyes. She ignited her Lightsabers, the green glow lighting up the icy white cave. She sliced through her entrapment and landed on her feet.

The Wampa roared, but Kalifa didn't focus. She slashed at the monster's arm which came off spewing blood everywhere. The Monster roared in pain. It was at that moment that Kalifa decided to make a run for it. She disengaged the Lightsabers and ran. As fast as her legs would carry her.

It wasn't easy as she barely had the energy left. But by some miracle she made it. But her next problem was right around the corner, she had escaped danger only to find herself in it once again. A snow storm was happening. The very definition of a blizzard. The young Togruta happened to be caught right in the middle of it.

And worse, she couldn't tell where she was. She just prayed that she made it back to Echo Base in time. And in that moment, she hated her reckless mind. Why did she choose to come on this mission? Why did was she the one getting attacked by Wampa's? In that moment Kalifa let out a wail or anger. She was so blinded in that rage that she didn't have the time to think.

The snow storm was now becoming so thick and powerful that it caused Kalifa to trip and fall. She screamed as she was tossed about by the power of the storm. When she found safe haven in the ground, she clutched onto it desperately. Tears now fell from her face. She was cut up everywhere. But the good news was. The storm was calming down. She had to ride this one out till the end.

She sensed in the Force that the storm was now stopping. And when it finally did, Kalifa opened her eyes to see the sun again. "I really hate Snow." Kalifa gasped as she found time to recover. Again she examined herself to make sure that no bones had been broken. Especially after being in weather as fierce as that.

"Kalifa." An were voice called out. And this time it really was that of Anakin Skywalker. How did Kalifa know this. His blue spectral figure emerged from the shadows. At the first time Kalifa assumed that it was her mind playing tricks on her. But through the Force she knew that this was the spirit of Luke's Father. "Kalifa." Anakin repeated.

"Anakin." She gasped from the sheer shock and sadness of seeing him. "You." She walked closer. "You died. On the Death Star. I saw it." She looked back and forth, closed and then opened her eyes to make sure that this wasn't a dream. "How is this possible?" She reached her hand and tried to touch Anakin. Her hand passed right through.

Kalifa jumped back in shock. Anakin simply chuckled. "Through the Force, anything is possible." Anakin then quickly changed his tone. "But you will soon learn that for yourself, my dear child."

"I will?"

"Yes," Anakin said. "I have a mission for you Kalifa. For when your journey here is over. You must go to the Dagobah system."

"Dagobah system?" Why would Anakin want Kalifa to go there? All she knew about Dagobah was that it was a swamp planet filled with strange creatures. Anakin didn't answer instead he continued.

"The Dagobah system, yes." He chuckled "There your Jedi training will continue. You will learn from Yoda." Anakin paused and smiled, "the Jedi master who taught your mother."

"Yoda?" Kalifa asked, the name sounded familiar. The Jedi who trained Ahsoka? "Anakin, I don't understand." It was at that moment that Anakin chose to vanish. Leaving Kalifa with even more questions. Who was Yoda? Could he train her? She was sure those questions would be answered in time.

But Kalifa again found herself quickly drained of energy. Escaping from the Wampa had taken everything out of her. She had just used the last of it to talk to Anakin's spirit. And so Kalifa collapsed onto the snowy ground, repeating what Anakin had told her..


	7. The Search For Kalifa

Chapter 6: The Search For Kalifa

* * *

As Han watched the doors to Echo Base close shut, he couldn't help but think about Kalifa being trapped out there. He looked towards Ahsoka who had a worried look on her face. She must be really scared. How was Kalifa going to make it back if the doors were closed? It was at that moment Han decided "Chewie!" He called as the Wookie roared. "Come on, we're gonna find the kid." Ahsoka looked at Han with a double take.

Sure it was rather unintentional for Han, but he couldn't let Kalifa die out there. He called over to a nearby officer. "And you sure the kid hasn't made it back yet?" Han asked, the Office shook his head in denial. "Alright then," Han looked at Chewie and said "come on, you big fuzz ball, let's bring her home."

Chewie roared in agreement but the officer looked in complete shock. "Sir, temperatures are below freezing out there, it's a miracle if Commander Tano survived."

Ahsoka had to look away at those words, she couldn't believe them. All though she didn't look it, Kalifa was a strong girl. She was a fighter, like Han said. If anyone could survive out there, her daughter could. "Well then." Han said approaching a nearby Tauntaun. "We'll have to brave the weather on Tauntan's."

"You'll never make it, you're Tauntaun will freeze and die before you even make it to Commander Tano!"

"Well then," Han smiled, he then urged the Tauntaun forward and Chewie along with him. "I guess we'll see you in hell." The doors of the base opened slightly, just so Han and Chewie could leave. Their departure had left everyone, including Ahsoka stunned. It was rather unlike him to do anything unless it suited himself. But Ahsoka was grateful and owed Han all the more as he was the only one to volunteer to search for her daughter. That was something she never would forget.

"That's got to be the craziest soldier I've ever met." The officer muttered to Ahsoka who smiled.

"You mean the best." So now all Ahsoka had to do was to wait for Han and Chewie's return. And hopefully they would bring Kalifa with them. Alive and well. Ahsoka prayed to the Force for this miracle.

* * *

"Well, that officer wasn't kidding." Han shivered as he reached the meteor sight, this was the place in which Kalifa had been seen. However he could see no sign of the Togruta female anywhere. And she wasn't hard to miss. Given that this particular Togruta female wasn't wearing a headdress, and was one of the rare Togruta who had hair. Red hair to be exact. Given the nature of her upbringing Han guessed that Kalifa hadn't had the time to go through her culture's right of passage.

Han's train of thought was broken was Chewie spoke in his native language. "You got that right buddy." Han wandered over in Chewie's direction and examined the remains of a destroyed Imperial Probe droid. Next to that weee drag marks and droplets of blood. "The kid was definitely here." Han picked up the probe droid which was also covered in Kalifa's blood. He tossed the droid to Chewie "maybe the alliance can examine it. Looks like just before it died it managed to send out something."

Chewie put the droid in his backpack and they continued their search for Kalifa. Following the trail of blood, their second clue was a bit more noticeable, a lost pair of binoculars and a lone comlink, it's circuitry dead after being frozen in the snow too long. "It's hers." Han said after tossing it to Chewie.

"Anakin!" A female voice cried out, Han's ear's perked up, he could never forgive a voice like that. Kind and calm, "Yoda!" Kalifa cried out, Yoda? Han didn't recognise that name, "Dagobah system!" It was at that cry that Han gestured for Chewie to follow him. Kalifa kept repeating these same words over and over again, like she was in some kind of seizure.

"She can't be too far now!"

"Anakin! Yoda, Dagobah system!" Those three words again, Han would have to figure out what they meant later, finding the kid was more important. Following the sound of her voice it took Han no less than 5 minutes to find the injured Togruta. Judging from the multiple scars on her face, and the claw like marks they had left. Han judged that Kalifa must have come into contact with a Wampa.

She was lucky to have survived. Not that many people lived from a Wampa attack. "Chewie!" Han called, the Wookie came over and grunted. "Contact the Base, tell them we've found the kid." Han shivered from the freezing weather. They had to find somewhere warm, he kneels down to the convulsing Kalifa. "Don't worry kid, we'll get you out of here."

"Anakin?" Kalifa shivered, why would Kalifa call Han that? As far as he knew Skywalker had perished on the Death Star.

"No, no it's me." Han said. "Han."

"Yoda! Dagobah system!" Okay this was not good. Figuring from the way that Kalifa was reacting, she wouldn't last any longer. Being a Togruta meant that she could survive longer, but only by a cinch. Whatever she was going through must've been too much for the poor girl to handle. Things didn't help much when she started shaking and shivering.

It was at that moment that Han's Tauntaun cried out and fell to the ground. Dead from the weather. Noticing this Kalifa's eyes opened wide, she began shaking her head. "Anakin! Yoda! Dagobah system!" She cried out in pain, suddenly her Lightsabers fell out of her pocket.

Han then had a crazy idea. One that might work and help the two of them survive the night. So that the Rebels could find them. He quickly carried Kalifa over to the dead Tauntaun and set her down gently in the snow. "Anakin! Yoda! Dagobah system!" Ignoring this cry, Han bent down and picked up the girls Lightsabers.

He switched one of them one and pocketed the other for safe keeping. Kalifa kept repeating the words that she had said before, Han continued to ignore. "Far warning." Han covered his mouth. "This may smell bad, kid." Using the Lightsaber in his hand, he moved the green blade and sliced into the dead Tauntaun. "But it'll keep you warm." Switching off the Lightsabers, Han picked up the girl again and set her down in the Tauntaun's body When this was done, Han sat down and sighed. "I thought they smelled bad." He panted "On the outside!"

Chewie came over, obviously having contacted Echo Base, he let out a few grunts. "Morning?" Han said knowing the outcome. "Then we'e better get some rest." He then looked at Kalifa who had now gone to sleep. He smiled glad that the kid was okay and settled in for the long night himself. "Keep watch." He said to Chewie, the Wookie grunted in reply and Han chuckled as he waited for The Rebels to find them...


	8. Safe and Sound

Chapter 7: Safe and Sound

* * *

What followed for Ahsoka was a long night filled with nightmares, the same ones she'd been having every night. Cloud City. Kalifa facing Vader, who eventually got the better of her and sliced her hand off. Kalifa screamed in pain. It was at that precise moment that Ahsoka woke up screaming herself. She woke to find out that it was morning. The snow storm had subsided and a bright yellow sun lit up the icy landscape.

How long was she asleep? The time read that it was at least 11am. "Whoa." She sighed and smiled. "Kalifa!" She gasped as a squadron of Rebel snow speeders zoomed past her window. They were back, answering Chewie's communication. She decided that she would change and then see her daughter.

When she'd finished changing, Ahsoka paid Kalifa a visit in the bacta area. Han, Chewie, Leia and Luke were there too. It seemed like they had the same idea. "I should have never left her alone." She heard Luke to Leia say as he watched Kalifa heal. Ahsoka wondered if she should clear her throat but remained silent.

"Then you would have been attacked too." Leia said trying to comfort Luke.

"Ahsoka." One of the Medical droids said and everyone turned around. "Glad to have you here." Ahsoka smiled and waved at everyone. She found a seat infront of the bacta tank and placed a hand on the glass. Ahsoka remembered when Kalifa was born, she looked just as fragile then as she did now. She smiled at this memory grateful for her daughter's existence and for her safety.

"Han." Ahsoka went to hug him. "Thank you for saving my daughter." She let go and turned around to focus her attention back on her daughter. "I owe you a debt."

"Don't mention it."

They waited in silence for the next hour as Kalifa healed the last of her injuries. When the bacta tank had done it's work, the droids and Ahsoka helped Kalifa out. The smaller scars had healed but the one left by the Wampa had thinned. Leaving a thin scar across her left eye. That scar reminded Ahsoka of one of Alex's scars.

She layed Kalifa on one of the recovery beds, the group were polite enough to let Ahsoka have this time alone. Kalifa spent this time sleeping and recovering from her injuries. Ahsoka held her daughter's hand until she decided to wake up. "I'm glad you're safe." Ahsoka whispered, though she figured that safety wouldn't last very long.

From what C3PO had figured out from the destroyed Imperial Probe droid it had managed to send out a signal to a nearby Star Destroyer, giving the location of Echo Base, Ahsoka theorised that Vader had sent the droid himself and wouldn't be far behind. It was a wonder that the Empire hadn't arrived now. But in a way she was glad.

"Mom?" Kalifa said wearily, she opened her eyes and looked around, Ahsoka had let go of her hand. "Mom?!" Kalifa gasped in shock. She sat up with a jolt. "Anakin! Yoda, Dagobah system!" She said these words fast paced, but Ahsoka had picked out only two words she'd recognised. Anakin And Yoda.

"Hey!" Ahsoka said trying to calm her daughter down as she kept repeating the same words. It took some effort and a couple of sedatives but eventually she calmed down. "Hey," Ahsoka said delighted to see her daughter alive and well. She hugged her daughter who flinched. "Sorry," she apologised, "not fully healed."

Kalifa smiled and quickly looked away, she didn't know why but she felt ashamed. How could she face her mother like this, after saying several times that she was ready to brave the outside world. To join the Rebellion. That had been her life's dream, and she had let herself get attacked by a Wampa of all things. That monster had nearly killed her. The moment soon passed as she realised she was grateful just to be alive. "Hey, Mom. She said wearily, she was still tired from the sedatives.

"Those things you were saying." Ahsoka said slowly, trying not to trigger another seizure. "Anakin, Yoda, The Dagobah System?" She folded her arms and examined her daughter. "You wanna explain?"

"I don't remember." Kalifa said honestly. Whatever seizure she had just went through, it was like she had fully recovered from it. "If I did I probably couldn't tell. Yoda? does that name mean anything to you?"

"Why?"

"Something," Kalifa found herself flashing back to Anakin's spirit telling her that she had to go and find this master Yoda. "Something Anakin told me."

"Anakin?"

"I know, it sounds weird. But I saw him out there, or his spirit I don't know." She shuddeed just thinking about her trek through the snowy landscape. "He told me I had to go to the Dagobah system to find this Yoda person."

"Master Yoda?" Ahsoka said curiously to which Kalifa perked up, this would be a rare opportunity for her to get Ahsoka to talk about her past, and maybe she would find out more about her father. "Master Yoda was the Grandmaster of the Jedi Council." Ahsoka smiled as if reliving a happy memory. "He taught all of us. The younglings." Then her eyes went distant. "In fact it was during one of Yoda's training sessions that I met your father for the first time."

Kalifa was just about to ask Ahsoka a question she'd been dying to know, but then the doors of the medical bay had opened and Han, Luke and Leia walked in. "Hey, there kid. Welcome back to the land of the living!" Han said happily Kalifa blushed "you really had us scared for a moment there."

"I did didn't I?"

There was an awkward silence, so Ahsoka felt like she should leave. "Well," she said smiling "I think I'm being the centre of attention, do you want me to?" She gestured towards the door and Kalifa nodded, "Love you!" Ahsoka called as she left the medical bay.

Kalifa smiled, slightly embarrassed as she was left the to attention of her friends. Her focus was drawn to Luke, who looked like he was holding holocards and a ballon. "Thought it might brighten up the place." He said a little embarrassed, Kalifa blushed, it was sweet of him to do that.

"Aw." Han said ruining the mood. He put his arm around Leia. "Look at her, didn't I tell you she'd pull through." Han then went over to hug Kalifa. "That's two you owe me." He said jokingly into her ear. "You look like you could pull the ears off a Gundark." Everyone burst into laughter at this. But only Kalifa's was nervous.

What Han had just said, didn't help improve her confidence, something in her gut told her that she would be back to work again soon, The Empire was fast approaching the Rebel Base And Darth Vader wasn't far behind...


	9. Battle Stations

Chapter 8: Battle Stations

* * *

Whilst Kalifa healed and talked with her friends in the medical facility. Ahsoka followed up on 3PO's analysis of the Imperial Probe droid's systems. She'd conferred with other alliance soldiers, who all came to the same agreement, the droid did manage to locate the base before it was destroyed. It had sent out a signal to a nearby Star Destroyer above the planet revealing the location of Echo Base's primary shields.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ahsoka said voicing her thoughts out loud. The soldiers and analysts nodded their heads in agreement. One thing was for sure, it wouldn't belong before The Empire arrived on Hoth. And Vader himself. As the soldiers prepared for the inevitable battle, Ahsoka chose to go back to the Medical wing.

Once she entered, she walked in on Luke who was kissing Kalifa, Han, Leia and Chewie were just staring awkwardly. Walking in on this , Ahsoka felt what they were looking. "Since when did this happen?" She asked when Luke had stopped kissing Kalifa. Kalifa looked away in embarrasment. Whilst Luke shyly tried to walk away.

"To be fair." Han started to say, then Kalifa shot him a look that silenced him.

"Don't you say it. You scruffy looking nerf herder."

"Who's scruffy looking?" Han looked surprised, Leia and Chewie chuckled and Ahsoka couldn't help but smile, "laugh it up fuzzball." She heard Han say sarcastically. There was an awkward silence left hanging over the group as Ahsoka told them what The Rebel officials reported. She explained how the Probe droid had managed to send out a signal to a nearby Imperial Stardestroyer.

"Vader." Kalifa said softly and Ahsoka nodded. "Well, then what's the plan?"

"We'd have to evacuate." Ahsoka explained. She then turned to Han, "we need the Falcon." Han nodded in agreement, Ahsoka paused wondering if this was the time to tell the truth. About who Vader really was. About her and Kalifa's connection to him. It was a brief thought that popped into her mind. But it went as quickly as it came. To reveal the truth now, especially with Kalifa in her current condition would be far too painful.

Everyone's aura suddenly turned uneasy. These last few months had been hell enough. The Empire had been chasing the Rebels all across the Galaxy. It was only through pure luck that they'd managed to find the Rebel Base so easily. Han spoke inaudibly to the Wookie. When he was finished he turned back to Ahsoka. "We can have the Falcon ready in a matter of time." He looked worried. Which was strange for Han. He was the one most anxious to get off this planet. So why now was he looking like this. "There might be a delay in getting the Hyperdrive to work though."

"What's wrong with the Hyperdrive?"

Han shrugged. "We dunno," Chewie let out a few grunts. "Okay, Okay." Han chuckled raising his arms and correcting himself. "Chewie thinks that during that last battle we had. The Hyperdrive got damaged somehow." He cursed "that damn bounty hunter." He was of course referering to Boba Fett, a notorious Bounty Hunter whom they'd encountered on Ord Mantell a few months back. "Make a mess of my ship. Next time won't be so lucky." Han came back to the present unaware that he was suddenly talking to himself. "We can do our best, just be there in time."

Then just like that, Han and the Wookie exited the Medical Bay leaving only Kalifa, Ahsoka, Leia and Luke in an unsettled silence. Only Kalifa was looking Ahsoka in the eyes, not saying a word but communicating through The Force, this was an ability only posed by the two of them, not any other Jedi could use it. Except for the one who had taught this to her. Ahsoka smiled at the memory, when sharing private moments with Alex in the Jedi Temple all those years ago. This was one of the ways they'd used to say things and talk about what had recently happened.

Ahsoka had decided to teach this particular ability that her husband her taught, to her daughter as a way of passing on his legacy. And keeping his memory alive. It served Also as a way to keep an eye on Kalifa should the need for it arise. "He's coming isn't he?" Kalifa asked in her mind, a little fear in her voice. Whilst this was not the first time she had encountered Darth Vader, it certainly wouldn't be the last. If anything from Ahsoka's vision was an indicator.

"I'm afraid so." Ahsoka said honestly. When she was held prisoner on the Death Star, Vader had a certain moment, like there was still a piece of Ahsoka's husband still in there. Fighting to get out. But that was impossible now. She was certain that killing Anakin Skywalker had driven all that was left of Alex out of Vader's mind. "I promise." Ahsoka said "I'll keep you safe."

"How are you going to do that if I'm supposed to travel to the Dagobah system?"

Ahsoka smiled and voiced her thoughts out loud. "I'll find a way. You're my daughter." She then hugged Kalifa and turned to Luke and Leia. The alarms then suddenly sounded as the battle preparations began. "Get ready." Ahsoka told the brother and sister, the two nodded and went to their positions. "Are you okay?" She asked Kalifa who in turn nodded.

She slid out of bed and changed into her Rebel uniform. Looking so grown up in it. When she was ready, she turned round and hugged her mother, a tear fell from Kalifa's face, she wasn't even trying to hide it. "May the Force be with you." The two Togruta women said as they went their separate ways. Kalifa off to some unknown Battle. And Ahsoka off to face her past...


	10. The Battle of Hoth

Chapter 9: The Battle Of Hoth

* * *

As Vader stood there, looking down at the planet below, he smiled to himself. In just a few hours, he would be down there, joining the then upcoming battle. Dealing with the Rebel scum that dared to turn his wife and daughter against them. Although he couldn't place it at first, he felt a sudden excitement. Though they had only crossed paths twice, Vader had never actually had a full, proper meeting with his own daughter.

There was a raw strength to her, a powerful potential in the Force, if that ability in his daughter was carefully melded and manipulated to perfection, then he'd had a formidable ally in his private uprising against Darth Sidious. All he needed was her, Kalifa Tano. He walked down the bridge of the Eclipse towards an enclosed area that held Three giant sized AT-AT's and gathered a small squadron of Snow Troopers. Stormtroopers specially equipped and designed for icy worlds like Hoth.

"Lord Vader," One of The Commanding Officers said in amazement. "Your presence honours us most graciously. You will be joining us for the Battle I hope?" Vader nodded as to answer this incompetence. "Excellent," The officer said excitedly, "Our troops are just about to deploy, we'll show those Rebel Scum."

"I admire your confidence, but I fear for your lack of sublimity." Vader said in a dark tone which made the Officer shut up. No words were spoken as the enclosure readied itself for planet fall. All of a sudden, walls rose up and enclosed the AT-At's. Vader ignited his blood red sabre ready for the slaughter as he watched TIE Fighters of all shapes and sizes descend onto the Planet below.

* * *

As Kalifa Tano readied herself and entered the V Shaped Snow speeder, she glanced back towards the YT freighter, The Millennium Falcon. Han was getting, Leia and Ahsoka on board and the two shared, for what Kalifa fears was their last look at each other. If it was going to be, then Kalifa wanted to hold that image in her mind for as long as she could. She boarded the speeder and was joined by another Rebel, not Luke, her usual partner, but a human female.

She looked awe struck when she saw Kalifa and nearly did a double take when she ran past Ahsoka. "Hey," she stammered nervously, "I'm Sara," she held out her hand for Kalifa to shake, Kalifa smiled, she was glad to take on a new partner, but again was drawn to another sad memory. The Death Star attack where she had lost one of her best friends. When Kalifa let go of Sara's hand she couldn't help but be drawn back to that memory.

"Look's like you'll be flying with me," Kalifa said a little sadness in her voice. Then that's when she felt an odd sensation, through the Force, she felt like ice was running up he spine. She also felt cold. The presence of a Sith was nearby. And Kalifa guessed who that was. Somewhere out there in the cold, was Darth Vader.

"Is everything Okay?" Asked the human female, she must have noticed Kalifa's fearful expression, Kalifa lied to her and told her that everything was fine. Even though they had met three times since the Death Star incident, Kalifa knew better than to underestimate Darth Vader. The speeder then roared to life and Kalifa began to feel the rush of excitement as she headed into battle.

"First time flying?" She asked Sara who replied back.

"First time on a world like this."

"Just follow my orders and everything will be fine."

"With you by my side I feel like I could take on the whole Empire by myself." Those words were about to be put to the test as The Speeder hurtled into the icy world and joined an array of other speeders, X-Wings and other Rebel fighters who were currently engaged in combat. The battle of Hoth had begun. Gripping the controls, Kalifa swerved the Speeder out of the way of an oncoming TIE, and in Sara fired red lasers. The TIE blew up in a fireball.

Kalifa breathed a sigh of relief, but the real fun was just about to begin. In the distance she spotted them. Three very large machines appeared in the distance. Shaped like giant camels. Kalifa recognised the Three silver machines as AT-AT's, these were not to be taken lightly. Compared to the Death Star, Kalifa rather wished she was back during the trench run.

She and Sara watched as a Squadron of X-Wings were shot down by the AT-AT in the Centre. "Those things are massive." Sara gasped and Kalifa nodded. She focused her attention on the AT-AT's legs. Their weak spot. A couple of snowspeeders joined her, she looked towards the cockpit of one and saw that Luke was gesturing to the same spot. Kalifa smiled and nodded at him.

"We're gonna aim for the legs." Kalifa called to Sara. "Wait for my signal and attach the rope." Sara noddd And with a deep breath Kalifa made her way to the death machines that were mowing down endless waves of Rebel forces, wondering if she was going to be their next victim.

* * *

Echo Base was nearly evacuated, but alarms wailed and announcement went up that Imperial troops had entered the base, Flanked by a pair of snow Troopers, Darth Vader entered the area where the Millennium Falcon was just about to take off. With his golden eyes he spotted a figure staring back at him. Unmistakable, she was. It had been a long time since the Death Star incident. But Vader recognised her.

The tell tale hint of her headress was enough to give Ahsoka Tano away. Smiling to himself, Vader watched the Snow Troopers tale their posisitions, "leave her to me." He said in a low growl, he then ignited his blood red Lightsaber, which glowed darkly in the icy white caverns.

Seeing her former husband like this, was frightening. Ahsoka knew there was no bringing him back now. No matter how hard she tried. Han tried to get her aboard the Falcon, but Ahsoka ignored him, instead staring straight at the figure of her former husband. "Get back." She ordered, reaching for something that she would never have to get. "Take off." She told Han, "I'll join you." She wasn't sure whether this was the truth or not. But she had to make time for Han and the others to escape.

Igniting her brand new Lightsabers, which glows a bright shade of white. Ahsoka stepped off the boarding platform and walked towards Vader. Looking at him with her blue eyes, she could see the raw anger that he now held for her. Inside the Falcon everyone was watching with baited breath. Sensing this, Ahsoka calmed her nervous and faced Vader.

"Where is my daughter?" Vader growled. At this Ahsoka smiled and looked toward the exit area where the battle was now becoming an evacuation.

"Somewhere where you will never find her."

"You deceive yourself!" Vader growled and like that he charged, Ahsoka followed suit, their blades clashing, their duel was one of fierce anger, and forced emotions. Ahsoka and Vader could sense their former feelings as they tried to be the victor. "You were a fool to decline my offer."

"I think I was in the right mind." Ahsoka said smugly, she then stretched out onto the force and summoned her strength and pushed Vader back. The effort was futile, as Vader recovered quickly. "Come on Alex," she said using Vader's former name to spite him. "You're better than this!"

Vader said nothing, but growled as he struck with his sabre again. "Kalifa will join me, Ahsoka." He said using the same tactic on her. Ahsoka felt herself pushed back by an invisible force as she flew across the evacuation area. Vader rushed over towards her, "it's just a pity you won't be around to see it," Vader raised his blade for the killing blow, but luckily the force of the Falcon's engines knocked him back. It was that moment Ahsoka seized her chance.

Using the Force, she jumped back onto the Falcon's boarding platform and watched Vader recover enough to see the Falcon leave. Deactivating her Lightsabers, shedding a couple of tears Ahsoka entered the Falcon to find the entire crew staring at her. Han, Luke, Leia and the droids.

They had obviously heard her through watching the battle. As she sat down in a nearby seat, Chewie set the Falcon into Hyperspacd, Leaving Kalifa to escape with one of her X-Wings. "So," Ahsoka said as she looked at the confused set of faces. "It would appear that I have some explaining."

"A lot of explaining." Han growled, he gestured for the Falcon's crew to sit themselves down. "What the hell did Vader mean about Kalifa being his daughter?"

"It seamed like you know him." Luke added "what the hell was that about?" sighing Ahsoka figured there was no point in hiding any secrets from them. Someone was going to find out sooner. Or later.

"This is going to be a long story." Ahsoka said to which Han responded with

"We've got time."

"Okay," Ahsoka said "yes." She took a deep breath and gave in. "I'm" she stammered, "Kalifa is his daughter. I am the wife of Darth Vader," everyone except Chewie gasped in shock. And Ahsoka began to elaborate on her story...


End file.
